


Not A Fairytale

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Inspired by spoilers for season 6 but no particularly explicit details.</p><p>"Theirs is not a story of happily ever after.</p><p>It isn’t a story of finding their soulmate on a staircase at sixteen and getting on the fast track to eternal happiness. There is no fast track. There is no eternal happiness.</p><p>Theirs is a story of growing together and apart and together again. It isn’t a fairytale; it’s an epic novel that stretches their whole lives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fairytale

Theirs is not a story of happily ever after.

It isn’t a story of finding their soulmate on a staircase at sixteen and getting on the fast track to eternal happiness. There is no fast track. There is no eternal happiness.

Theirs is a story of growing together and apart and together again. It isn’t a fairytale; it’s an epic novel that stretches their whole lives.

They love deeply and intensely, but it burns out. For their time, however long, they love like a wildfire, unrelenting and impossible to stop. And then, all at once and without warning, they’re reduced to a pile of embers and ash, still glowing and warm but no longer burning, no longer self-sustaining. And Kurt (or Blaine) will say, “It’s time.” And Blaine (or Kurt) will say, “I know.” And they’ll break themselves apart in whatever way it takes to rebuild.

It didn’t happen that way the first few times. The first times were painful and messy and it felt like they would never recover. But they did. They always did, because they always had to. It’s easier now they’ve caught on.

They need to be apart sometimes. They need other people, other relationships, other worlds. They always stay aware of the other. Sometimes they stay in close contact, keeping each other updated and in the loop. Other times, they just stay on the edge of the other’s periphery, knowing that the time will be right again eventually.

Each new relationship teaches them something they needed to learn. Matthew teaches Blaine to recognize when he’s being clingy and Zach helps him to curtail that clinginess. Felix shows Kurt how to communicate more openly and Ben encourages him to yell and scream until the bottles inside him where he used to keep his feelings stay empty. They both learn new kinds of intimacy, new ways to touch and be touched, new ways to be honest and open and real. They get out at the first hint of an “I love you” because it will always be unreciprocated. They can break their own hearts but they can’t break anyone else’s. It isn’t fair.

Every time they come back together, they have newly exposed parts of their love to explore, and it’s at once fresh and familiar.

Kurt gave Blaine a ring to match his own the second time they reunited. They aren’t engagement rings any more, really. Engagement implies a constant, a promise of forever they can’t commit to keeping. They’re just a promise. With each split they move each other’s ring to the opposite hand, and with each reunion, they move each other’s ring back. It’s a ritual; a sign of their togetherness even in their parting. Their friends squeal and hug them when they see the rings back on the left even if they don’t quite understand why they can’t just stay there.

There’s something ineffable between them. It’s coiled in the nucleus of their every cell, etched on the walls of their chests, riding on the wave of every breath, every heartbeat. It waxes and wanes, flares and calms, but never dies. The breaks become more infrequent as they grow older but they never go away. The months between them become years but eventually Kurt (or Blaine) will say, “It’s time,” and Blaine (or Kurt) will say, “I know,” and the rings will be switched and they’ll part in the knowledge that they’ll find their way back home.

They never promise forever. They only promise for now.

It isn’t a fairytale. It’s much more beautiful than that.


End file.
